I want you to want me
by Princess Consuela bananahammock
Summary: Song fic Serena and Darien both have feelings for each other but are too scared to admit it. Until one day Darien tips her over the edge and it all comes out.


**I want you to want me **

**Princess Consuela Bananahammock**

Hey, I was listening to this song (I want you to want me by Save Ferris) and this idea came into my head.

It's a one-shot, hope you like it.

Please review and tell me what you think. xxx

* * *

_I want you to want me_

_I need you to need me_

_I'd love you to love me_

_I'm begging you to beg me_

Why? Why me? Why him of all people? I sat alone in the arcade as I sat and watched him. He was reading some big science textbook. I just loved the expressions on his face as he read. One of them was passion. Just seeing him smile lit me up inside, his midnight black hair fell in front of his face, covering his amazing, sea blue eyes. Oh god, how I wished I could look into those eyes without seeing disgust, hate, annoyance. That's all he felt towards me. I couldn't help it. I should hate him back really. But I just couldn't bring myself to it. He deserved to know really. But no. He couldn't know how I felt, he'd just make fun of me…as usual.

I want you to want me 

_I need you to need me_

_I'd love you to love me_

Oh god, she'd looking at me again. With those crystal blue eyes and that dazzling smile, she could make anyone go weak at the knees. Me especially. Okay, just keep looking at your book, seem really interested in what's on the page. I'd rather be looking at her though. She lights up my day you know. I know, I have a funny way of showing it. I don't mean to constantly make fun of her. But she looks so beautiful when she's worked up. Weird I know, but it works for me. I just wish I could tell her. But no, she hates me enough as it is. Telling her would just give her and her bunch of friends something to gossip and laugh about.

_I'll shine up my old brown shoes  
Put on a brand new shirt  
Get home early from work  
If you say that you love me_

I tugged on the short denim skirt I had on, as I scattered around my room, trying to find my missing shoe. You'd think I'd be used to them being so short, you know being Sailor Moon and all. I looked in the mirror, mascara and eyeliner highlighted my baby blue eyes and I had my hair flowing in curls down my back. He couldn't call me Meatball Head now. After about another ten minutes I was on my way to the arcade. I was going to show Darien Shields exactly what he was missing. I hope he liked it, it was probably the first time I'd ever done something so… so Mina.

It was another fine day. The sun was shining, well my sun wasn't shining…yet. Where was she? She normally would have finished detention over two hours ago. I was put out of my misery when the bell rang meaning someone had entered. My eyes immediately looked up to see if it was her. My eyes practically bulged out of my head when I saw her. She had on a very, very short denim skirt, which showed off her long, creamy legs. And I wasn't the only who noticed, practically every male in the arcade was gawping at her. I could fell the jealousy burning up inside of me. How dare they look at my meatball head like tha… her hair. It was, it was different. There were no meatballs. Why? What made her do this?

I walked in and practically every guy in the arcade was staring. I liked the attention! Darien looked like his eyes were going to pop out. He was shocked to say the least. But wasn't that the point? I walked over to where he was sitting and plonked myself on the stool next to his, making sure he could see just how short my skirt really was. Just being within a metre of him made my heart beat at 500 miles per hour.

"Hey Darien." I smiled as I ordered a milkshake from Andrew.

"Meatball head what have you done?" He managed to say as he looked me up and down.

"I decided to get a new look, you like?" I answered flirtatiously.

"Er, well, it's different…"

Oh no, he thought I was a right idiot.

"Different, as in?" I tried to cover up my hurt, he would have thought I was so stupid. OH, why did I even do this in the first place?"

"Look Serena, I don't know why you've done this. I mean I know you girls like to dress up, you know to get more attention and all, but please. I don't think it looks right." He replied sarcastically. It felt like someone had ripped out my heart and torn it into a million pieces. All this work for nothing, and now he just saw me as a loser. Great, just what I wanted…not. Tears fell from my eyes as I ran out of the arcade, I had to get away.

"Hey Darien." She said as she flashed me one of those amazing smiles of hers.

"Meatball head what have you done?" I asked as I looked up and down her to see if it was all real. Oh god. That skirt, way too short of you ask me. Not that I was complaining. But lets just say it took a lot for more to keep myself under control.

"I decided to get a new look, you like?" She asked, smiling again. That was weird she was in a particularly good mood. Ugh, what do I say? I felt panic wipe over me as I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Look Serena, I don't know why you've done this. I mean I know you girls like to dress up, you know to get more attention and all, but please. I don't think it looks right. Kinda sad if you ask me." What the hell did I just say? I didn't mean a word of it! Why does that happen to me all the time. How much must she hate me? But this time it was so much worse than normal. Instead of insulting me back and walking off in a huff, she actually started crying. It broke my heart. My angel was crying and it was all because of me. Well done Dare, well done. She ran out of the arcade, sobbing.

"Serena wait…" But it was too late. She'd vanished from sight.

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
Oh, do not I, do not I, do not I see you cryin'  
Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying  
Oh, do not I, do not I, do not I see you cryin'_

What the hell was I supposed to do now? I didn't even see what direction she went in. I just knew I needed to get to her, fast. Why the hell did I do that? I know the answer there actually. It's because I'm a stupid, heartless bastard. My gut instinct told me to go in the direction of the park, so that's exactly where I went, and as fast as my legs would carry me. Why do I always hurt the people I truly care for? I could kill myself right now, I'm so god damn stupid.

I could feel mascara starting to run down my cheeks as I ran. I didn't know where I was going, and I didn't care. Why did he have to be so god damn mean about it? Why do I even love him? Why did I bother with all of this? Oh god it hurts. What did I ever do to deserve this. I mean sure, I'm lazy, a bad student, kinda immature at times… enough said. I'm a complete and utter failure. I stopped for a moment to take in my surroundings. I was in the rose gardens at the park. What a coincidence, this just happened to be like my favourite place in the world, god knows why, it's just something deep down inside that attracts me to the place I guess. I collapsed on a nearby bench, threw my head into my hands and continued to sob. Why? Why me? All I wanted was his attention.

_I want you to want me_

_I need you to need me_

_I'd love you to love me_

_I'm begging you to beg me_

Where is she? I had been searching for like twenty minutes and still no sign of her. To be honest I didn't even know where I was going, I was just running, screaming her name. I must have looked like a right fool. But did I care? No way. I stopped for a moment to catch my breath, and realised I was in my favourite part of the park, maybe even of the whole city. The rose gardens. I've always loved roses. I caught my breath and looked around me, checking for her. My breath caught in my throat when I saw a familiar fuzz of blonde hair in the distance. I walked slowly up the bench to double check it was her. The sight in front of me made me feel like complete and utter crap. She was wrapped up in a ball, shaking from the sobs, which could be heard from at least ten metres away. How could I have done this to her? She did nothing to deserve what I've put her through.

I shivered as the cold breeze knocked against my bare legs. It was getting late. I bet I looked like a right state. Mascara stained face, red, puffy eyes. My hair was probably a right mess as well, not to mention my clothes, that had got all wrinkled up from the way I was sitting. Great going Serena. I thought to myself as I replayed the afternoons events in my head. I just wanted the ground to swallow me up. I could never live this down. And I think it's gonna take a very long time to fix this broken heart of mine. Great, just great. I really thought he would love me back you know? Just goes to show how stupid… I gasped at what I saw as I stood up. What was he doing here?

_I want you to want me_

_I need you to need me_

_I'd love you to love me_

I looked him straight in the eye and breathed deeply. Don't cry Serena, just control yourself, stay calm, whatever he says to you.

"Serena…" He said softly as he gazed at me with those gorgeous blue eyes that made me just want to melt on the spot. But no, I had to be cold, hard, emotionless. I wasn't going to let him hurt me anymore.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly, he seemed taken back by my tone of voice.

"I…I, I just wanted to say that…" He stuttered, he looked so sweet, all nervous and agitated.

"Spit it out. You what?" Ouch, ice queen.

"I'm sorry."

"Well, it's too late. You've hurt me too much for me to even consider accepting an apology Darien. And to think, I thought I loved you." Oh crap, now I've gone and done it. Now he's really got something to tease me about.

I looked her in the eye, taking in the terrible state she was in. And all because of me.

"Serena…" I didn't know what to say? How could I make it better?

What do you want?" She asked coldly, her icy voice digging into my heart like daggers. Just look what I'd done to her.

"I…I, I just wanted to say that…" I started to stutter, was saying anything at all going to make it better? I'd probably just mess it up anyway._  
_"Spit it out. You what?" She flared at me, her normally sparkling blue eyes were almost black and emotionless.

"I'm sorry."

"Well, it's too late. You've hurt me too much for me to even consider accepting an apology Darien. And to think, I thought I loved you."

Hold on a minute. What was that? She loved me? B-but I thought she hated my guts.

"What?" I stared at her with amazement. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

_I'll shine up my old brown shoes  
Put on a brand new shirt  
Get home early from work  
If you say that you love me_

And that's when it hit me. This new look of hers. The hair, the clothes, the make-up. It was all for me. She just wanted to get my attention. No one had ever done anything like that for me before. And what did I do? I threw it right back in her face. Hit her where it hurt. Go me.

"Serena, I…"

"Wait, let me talk first. You don't know how hard it's been for me. I've had these feelings for you for so long and you hate me so much, I just, I can't handle it anymore. I love you Darien, I love you, so much that it hurts. But you hate my guts. So there's not much point of me staying her is there?" She cried, tears once again falling from her eyes, and once again because of me. I could feel tears forming in the corner of my own eyes. And I never cried, ever!

"Serena, I…" He looked amazed, stunned.

I continued, "Wait, let me talk first. You don't know how hard it's been for me. I've had these feelings for you for so long and you hate me so much, I just, I can't handle it anymore. I love you Darien, I love you, so much that it hurts. But you hate my guts. So there's not much point of me staying her is there?" I cried. I blinked for a moment and almost pinched myself. I swear I could see tears forming in his eyes. No, I must have been imagining it. There's no way he'd cry for me.

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
Oh, do not I, do not I, do not I see you cryin'  
Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying  
Oh, do not I, do not I, do not I see you cryin'_

"Serena wait." I felt him grab hold of my arm as I tried to run away.

I sniffed and looked away, "Please, don't touch me. I just need to get out of here."

He gently turned my head around so that we were once again gazing into each others eyes. Blue clashed against blue as we just stood there in silence searching the other's soul.

"Please Darien let me go." I cried, finally breaking the silence.

"Serena wait." I grabbed her arm as she tried to leave. There was no way I was letting her go, I wasn't messing it up this time. Maybe this was my chance to make things right. I loved her and, and she loved me. I was the happiest person on earth. And the woman I loved was the saddest, I had to fix it. She couldn't even look at me.

"Please, don't touch me. I just need to get out of here." She sniffed. I placed my hand on her cheek. Electricity shot through my body as we made contact. I turned her head so that we were looking into each others eyes. Neither of us moved. There was silence as we gazed into each others eyes, forgetting about everything around us. After a minute or so she broke the silence.

"Please Darien let me go." She was really desperate, this was my chance I had to tell her or I'd loose her forever.

_I want you to want me_

_I need you to need me_

_I'd love you to love me_

_I'm begging you to beg me_

"I love you Serena."

_I want you to want me_

_I need you to need me_

_I'd love you to love me_

She looked at me. Her eyes were portraying confusion, amazement and more confusion.

"B-but, the arcade, you said…. How can you love me? You're never anything but mean to me." She shouted, as she shook her head and put her hand to her head.

"I know. I hate myself for that. I don't even know why I do it. Before, I guess the reason was that you looked really beautiful when you got upset. I just couldn't help myself. But what I said back there. That wasn't right I know. And for that and all the other times I've hurt you in the past I'm truly sorry."

I felt like time had stopped as he said those four precious words. I couldn't believe it was real. It was like I was in a dream and any minute now I'd wake up and go back to my normal life. I was stunned.

"B-but, the arcade, you said…. How can you love me? You're never anything but mean to me." I shouted at him. I was so confused, amazed yet confused. Was it just a joke or something?

"I know. I hate myself for that. I don't even know why I do it. Before, I guess the reason was that you looked really beautiful when you got upset. I just couldn't help myself. But what I said back there. That wasn't right I know. And for that and all the other times I've hurt you in the past I'm truly sorry."

_I want you to want me._

"I don't know what to say."

"Please, Serena, say you'll forgive me."

_I need you to need me._

"I don't know…"

"Please Serena, I'm begging you. I love you so much. I really do. I've been a fool, please."

_I'd love you to love me._

"I'm sorry too."

"What? Why?"

_I'm begging you to beg me._

"I've been pretty out of order to you as well I guess. I was just so sacred you'd reject me."

"That's how I felt. But we don't need to worry about that now. Please lets put it behind us. I'm sorry for all the pain I put you through, please, let me make it up to you."

_I want you to want me._

"I love you Darien."

"Oh, Serena, I love you too."

That moment was amazing. It was like all my wildest dreams coming together in reality. I loved him and he loved me. I leapt into his arms and gazed into his beautiful eyes. My heart started beating as we got closer and closer. Our lips finally met in a kiss. I felt like my whole body was on fire. I loved him. Always have always will.

I was the happiest man alive. She leapt into my arms and I leaned in for a kiss. It was the most magical thing I'd ever experienced in my whole, entire life. We were made for each other, soul mates. I loved her. Always have always will.

* * *

Hey people hope you liked it. I needed a break from writing the real me (which will be updated soon) so I decided to do this.

Please review and tell me what you think.

Thanks for reading!

Princess Consuela Bananahammock

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
